X and the City/Plan
This is the plan page for the animated sitcom, X and the City. Can Shade the Puffolian be in the show with his owner Sarah the Penguin.? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 23:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) That depends on what they will be doing. If they help the police or the main characters, yes. --PabloDePablo 23:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Their role will be minor and they'll only appear in two episodes where. In one of them I'm planning there is an reward to catch X and they catch him using Techno music. The main characters then try to save X before his handed to the police. In another they get involved in an incident with Xary and they pretend that they're on X's side but they want to turn X in really. However the plot is discovered and using dancing lasers X is caught by the police. In the next episode hhe's rescued by the Treacherous Trio. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 23:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Pilot/episode one *Darktan sends anti-social Xary into a big city, which makes him uncomfortable. *Well, here is my idea. The episode starts off with Xary running away from the police with Willie, and he explains that it is a long story that leads to him being chased. We then move to the main plot about how Xary ends up being chased, which starts with Darktan and some of his minions, like Willie Watt and Wishflyx, talking in a room, and Darktan explains that they will split up in the city, and he teleports them each to a part in the city. While most of the members are put in quiet spots with many shops, Xary is put on a loud sidewalk where chicks are playing hopscotch and jump-rope, and nearly no shops are open. Xary then realizes he needs to get some metal for a catapult, and then notices that the only metal in his area is on a swing set. He goes over to the swing set, but is attacked by Xorai, who also wants the metal. We then switch the view to Willie, who is looking for Xary, but runs into the police. She then gets chased by the police, and we switch back to Xary, who is looking for a way to get metal. Xary takes out some tools and tries to take the swing set apart, but then gets attacked by many chicks with paint on them, since they want to . Xary manages to hurt Xorai and ties him to a tether pole. He then tries to take apart the swing set some more, and he eventually succeeds by untying Xorai and throwing him at the chicks, which scares them and gets them to back off.. He then takes the metal and runs down the street back to his new base, but is then met by Flywish and his army. They start to attack and Xorai him since they works for Darktan, but Willie finds him and defeats Flywish's army by knocking them all out (including Xorai) by will, but the police are still after her. They both get chased by the police. Xary then explains on how that was his story about his first day on that mission, and the credits roll. At the end of the credits, 3-D Demon pops up of the side of the screen and says "Hi!" to the audience, which foreshadows his first appearance on the show in episode 2. ::*Maybe instead of wood, it's metal, and he goes to a playground to get jungle-gym parts. Oh, and Xary has to live somewhere, so maybe after this one, he's homeless, but gets an apartment later on. ***Maybe Xorai plays a minor roll like getting thrown into the playground breaking the stuff so Xary can get it (Willie throws Xorai 0_0) *Ok, I will add that stuff. I honestly would like Shadow to be a major character. -Screwball **I guess in later episodes. The first couple will focus on Xary and some minions. * I want to be in it too! KingH10:) Episode Two *Xary is shown homeless, and in a disguise. He feels that his life sucks, but his friends, espceially 3-D Demon and Shadow the Penguin try to make him feel better. Meanwhile, Xorai tries to attack Xary and the rest, but fails and gets hit with an anvil. **Xorai sends a spybot to the lair, but it is discovered. They take advantage of this and state fake plans to confuse Xorai. Episode Three *Flywish tricks his archenemy WishFlyx into kissing Willie Watt because Willie thought it was Xary and WishFlyx thought it was Maddieworld X. Then Flywish take a picture and shows Xary and Maddieworld X. This is epic fail as Xary and Maddie X have limited feelings for Wishflyx and Willie. Then they all start a fight with Flywish but it ends with Swiss Ninja and Corai and Xinston pushing the four away from Flywish. However, Again shows us with pies and throws pies at all of them, so they can's see. Thr treacherous Trio manage to defeat Flywish's army, and they have to get the pie-stick off of them. P.S Can everyone stop making Flywish fail to do something? Can there at least be one episode where he succeeds? Maybe Xorai (ONE TIME ONLY!) helps Flywish succede in a pie fight on last episode oin teh ultimate scheme but flywish runs away and Xorai gets tortured in the post-episode. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 05:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Due to the fact that the treacherous trio is making this, Flywish won't be portrayed as strong. In any episode that he does prevail, he must be shown to be reckless, merciless, and other bad things. It shouldn't be extreme, since Flywish is voicing the character, but enough for people to have more sympathy for the bad guys than Flywish. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mect, do you think Shadow could have a role in an episode some time? - Screwball ::Probably he'll appear in episode 2, but have a smaller role than 3-D Demon. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Can KingH10 be in it as a cameo for episode 3? KingH10 ;) :Episode 12, maybe. Episode Four Xorai and the Trio are seen in a room. Xorai quickly asked how all this happend and they think about how they captured Xorai. It is seen Corai and Swiss Ninja turned him in to the police and Xary managed to capture him. Corai then comes in at the end asking why he saw a thought cloud in inside. Shadow will probably have a role. ::Flywish's Army and Xorai team up to destroy Xary, but they fail, so Flywish back-stabs Xorai. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Television Category:Planning